Forum:Heidie Lancaster
mayakeast The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 3 Number of D's: 1 Number of E's: 2 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Heidie was an honest and intellegent girl. Over her childhood she had developed an interest in reading but only because she was surrounded by a community where it was the normal and right thing to do. Her honestly constantly got her into trouble and people saw her as rude as she always told the truth. She was unromantic and over her teenage never developed a love interest. Her love lay in her hobbies of reading, singing and the odd friendly debate. She had a powerful voice and was good at turning people's opinions. Heidie was always an introvert but that never held her back from expressing her opinions. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Hedie was Erudie born. Her mother and father were both scientists and very highly respected amoung the Erudite faction. She also had a five year old sister who developed Erudite traits at a very young age. Heidie however never fit in with the other Erudite kids (even though she tried). At school she would always hang out with kids from other factions and very rarely joined in with the activities of the Erudite which made her an outcast. Her family always wanted to change Heidie and were never kind to her. Because of this she developed a bad case of anxiety and suffered from panic attacks. They lied to her when she was young so she would follow their lead. Many years later she discovered that she had never been told the truth and then constantly despised untruthful behavior. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Model: Elle Burton 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved